youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Damian Wayne
Damian Wayne aka Robin is the son of Batmanand Talia Al Ghul. He appears in Next Generation of Young Justice and it's sequel Out of Lights Reach. Damian also appeared as a seemingly newborn in the latest group of episodes released on January 11,2019. Personality Damian was shown to be a very sarcastic and snarky person with trust issues. He also seemed to argue with anyone he could whenever he could. Besides this, he was a good friend and supported his friends in their decisions. He also proved to be similar to his father Batman, being broodish and quiet at times however he seemed to try and displease his father at times. Mostly for himself so he didn't have to have his father's approval. Appearance Damians physical appearance is not fully stated, but is instead mentioned in parts. It was stated he has short black hair, GREEN eyes and tanned skin. It was also stated in the sequel that he had grown taller than Irey meaning he is roughly about 5'9 to 6'3 which is the average height range for men. Though it is known that he is taller than the average female ( 5'0- 5'7) since Irey was stated to be about average height. Relationships Bruce Wayne (Batman) He and Damian were shown to have a strained relationship, in that they did not get along very well. For example when Damian became injured, Bruce displayed no concern that he was hurt, but instead that he was not thinking during the mission. This made Damian enraged and eventually caused him lash out at Irey. Damian actively shown to purposefully displease his father (i.e telling the team his first name). This was because Damian felt like he didn't have to prove anything to him. In the sequel, Bruce showed some level of compassion for Damian as he left a note and the dog Titus aka Ace for him. Dick Grayson (Nightwing) It seemed that Damian and Dick have a stable relationship as brothers. Dick occasionally teased Damian but despite of this they did not generally fight. Damian holds some kind of respect towards Dick, even becoming frustrated at the possibility of losing his approval. Iris Allen West (Impulse) Irey and Damian had a complicated relationship. Since they first met each other they had a mutual hatred. An example of this is when Damian persistently called Irey 'Red' to antagonize her, this resulted in a fight between the two. Since their initial altercation they tend to fight a lot, but occasionally they are shown to get along when needed. Damian often became confused about his feelings for her. Nate evetually confronted Damian when Irey and Jai were kidnapped about how he liked her but he continued to deny it. However he did eventually admit his feelings to Irey who kissed him in return. In the sequel they are dating and share an apartment, even adopting a cat together who's name has not been revealed. Irey has also stated that Damian enjoys flirting with her, even after they started dating. Tim Drake (Red Robin) Tim and Damian were not shown to have a good, or bad relationship since they only interacted once in the first story, but they did get into a fist fight in the sequel (when they were at the manor). However, it has not been mentioned anywhere else since. Talia Al Guhl Damian and Talia were not shown to have any relationship in this story because she did not appear. Category:Males Category:Bat family Category:Individuals with super acrobatics skills Category:Individuals with no superpowers Category:Individuals Category:A to Z